


Green Goes With Every Colour

by It_is_Trash_Time_Kiddos



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: 'yolo', (No green ranger exists in this apart from Rita), (So no Tommy), Also Jason is so adorable with Billy because have you seen him, Blood, Death, Depression, Even I don't fucking know to be fair, F/F, Graphic Violence, M/M, Mentions of self-harm, PTSD, Substance Abuse, Trini is a fierce smol gay and Kim just wants to love her, Zack is a puppy that must be protected, possession?, yO even this confuses me but like the bible once said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Trash_Time_Kiddos/pseuds/It_is_Trash_Time_Kiddos
Summary: ‘You won’t be able to stop me. You know it, deep down. You know that you won’t be able to stop me this time.’Jason’s eyes widened; not here, not now. This is unfair, cruel, to subject his sleep-deprived mind to now. He reminds himself endlessly that she’s dead, she had to be; there’s no explanation, and alien or not, nothing can withstand the cold, lonely abyss of the universe.Cautiously, he rises and turns to be met with…Nothingness. Not a soul in sight. But Rita’s words still echo in the cave:‘More will die, and you won’t be able to bring them back this time.’





	1. A Fire To Start A Fire

The metallic head protruded from the ship’s wall, accompanied by a harmonic, deep voice. Cold slab after cold slab, sculpting the defined, alien face of _Zordon_ \- prior Red Ranger, the mentor, the keeper of this ship. Every movement shovelled centuries year old dust off each slab, suffocating the atmosphere that was already tense and pressured enough. Beside the face’s twitching features, stood a body of wires and gears that never seemed to cease its movements. Those dusty galaxies swirled in Alpha’s eyes, and they shifted from the wall, to Jason Scott.

 _Jason Scott_ , Ex-quarterback, the _new_ Red Ranger. One of the five protectors of Angel Grove- and not even a month had passed before Rita had returned. Jason had carried the shock heavy on his back; as team leader, there was a sense of failure that coursed through his blood that burnt with such ferocity, the guilt that clouded his mind and ensured that he would never sleep again.         He will not inform his team, his _friends_ , of this.

The sharp blow of fear that pierced his heart with such immensity, was indescribable, when Zordon announced that the green coin had disappeared, and his connection to Rita hadn’t been completely severed; Billy explained later that, like them, Zordon must still feel the energy from his remaining ranger. Jason recalled the sudden emptiness when Billy died, and wondered if the face jutting from the wall can forever feel that. He settles on never asking.

“Jason,” Zordon’s deep, husky voice breaks him from his trance. Jason ruffles a hand through his greasy hair, and releases a shaky sigh. They couldn’t be going through this again, not when it’s worse; it was so much easier to fight a colossal being made of gold, than to fight a Rita that no one can _see_.

That’s because Rita’s in space, but, not really; _Rita is inside one of them_. Zordon had tried explaining that, during her time on Earth, a weak but definite connection had been made with one of the Rangers. Billy had tried to make sense of it all, and the pressure of all the Rangers relying on him for an understandable explanation ensured indefinitely, that Billy wouldn’t figure it out. Jason tried not to remember the tremble of Cranston’s lip when he wrapped a protective arm around him and whispered reassurance. He doesn’t think _anyone_ can understand this.

“Yeah, I’m listening Zordon.” He groaned, rubbing his heavy eyes with his hands; they smelt of smoke, reminding him of the others and their bomb fire that roared above the cave. Jason makes a note that he needs to get back soon.

“You must draw Rita out. I can’t stress this importance of this.” Zordon’s powerful voice hits Jason’s skull and it’s something his headache does not need. Jason allows his stress to bubble over momentarily, releasing a dry laugh and throwing his arms out.

“I think I’d know, Zordon. You think I wouldn’t know how important it is, when Rita stands over my fucking bed?” There is silence between them- the only sound being the occasional droplet, the reeling of Alpha’s head when he looks between both Red Rangers.

“So, you see her too.” The gentleness of Zordon’s voice takes Jason by surprise, and he sighs as he tucks both hands into his bomber jacket, that bore the school's logo on its back- a sore reminder of his wasted potential, his mistakes.

“Yeah, yeah I do…” And Scott despises how quiet those words were, how small he feels.

“Rita is prying energy off one of you, and you can’t exclude yourself as a possibility. I trust you have power over whatever influence she has over you. I trust you, Jason Scott. And I ask you trust me and Alpha too.”

Jason shudders as he realises that these visions of Rita, that deprive him of sleep, that makes him scowl at his own reflection, that showers him in a cold panic, may not be just  _nothing_ ; Rita Repulsa could be clawing her way through his mind, and he wouldn’t have the slightest clue about it. Which is why it’s so dangerous; any one of his friends could be harbouring Rita, and they might not even understand the extremity of it. How can you tell post traumatic stress disorder and possession apart?

“I do, Zordon. Just, tell me what to do. Please…” Jason’s voice cracks, as he leans back on his heels and takes in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. The cold air in his lungs relaxes him momentarily, until a tongue ghosts along his ear.

_‘You’re too weak to lead this team, Jason Scott. You’re unfit, unworthy- it’s no wonder you don’t have a clue.’_

Alpha shuffles in his spot beside Zordon, his head looking the boy up and down, like he was a puppet. “Master Jason, I’m detecting elevated heart rate and a decrease in body temperature. Are you okay, Master Jason? Perhaps I can fetch a warm towel, or provide a-“

“Alpha,” The wall interrupts, and the android’s head reels back. He nods once for acknowledgement and pauses, before nodding again for understanding, accompanied by hums and apologies. “There’s no device that can battle Repulsa’s energy, let alone detect it. You must draw her out yourself. Mock her, challenge her- _anything_ to reveal even the slightest influence over one of you. We can’t lose a Ranger in return for Rita. She may be in space, but she is still present on this planet.”

Jason opens his eyes, and a moment passes before he nods hesitantly. “And, if it’s me?” He gulps audibly, but is thankful neither Zordon and Alpha could hear it. The silence that befalls the three once again clutches Jason’s heart, and his fear increases tenfold. ‘ _What if I’m the vessel?_ ’

The slabs shudder violently to reveal a violet aura from behind the wall as he moves, and Zordon clears his throat. “You will know, Jason. From how the others are, and from what you feel, you will know. I’m sorry I can grant you no further insight into her influence.”

The boy nods solemnly; frustrated, but thankful nevertheless. ‘ _This is going to be a really hard fucking job_.’ “Thank you, Zordon.” Jason croaks, exhaustion evident in his voice, his pale complexion, his dark bags weighing down his face that makes him look double his age, his-

“Go, Jason Scott. And take care.”

Upon his dismissal, and a curt nod to Alpha, Jason exited the main chamber and detoured to the ceiling of water. The darkness and constant musical of echoes and droplets made his legs work unconsciously faster, his breath to deepen alarmingly. Jason halts as he arrives at the body of water; the reflection above mimics his messy appearance, the failure that now isn't just Jason Scott, but the Red Ranger. With a shaky intake of breath, he lowers his body, preparing himself for the dive, bracing himself-

‘ _You won’t be able to stop me. You know it, deep down. You know that you won’t be able to stop me this time._ ’

Jason’s eyes widened; not here, not now. This is unfair, cruel, to subject his sleep-deprived mind to now. He reminds himself endlessly that she’s dead, she had to be; there’s no explanation, and alien or not, nothing can withstand the cold, lonely abyss of the universe.  
Cautiously, he rises and turns to be met with…

 _Nothingness_. Not a soul in sight. But Rita’s words still echo in the cave:

 ‘ _More will die, and you won’t be able to bring them back this time._ ’

* * *

Jason’s return is met with drunken cheers and warm-hearted greetings as they provide a space on the fallen log that resides snugly by the fire. The fire crackles in the night, and releases sparks that Jason tries to tell apart from the stars through the blazing haze. Jason tries to ignore the smiles, the friendly comments, tries to ignore how Billy snuffles up the log and rests a warm palm atop his shivering hand.

“Zordon's got your tongue, golden boy?” Zack coos from across the fire, and chucks a can across the pit. Jason barely has time to pry his hand from Billy’s as he catches it.

Snapping the top and chugging, Scott revels in how the berry-flavoured fizz rushed down his throat and dizzied his system. He argues that he needs liquid luck indefinitely to make it through the night, to help him remain sane. Time passed slowly, whether that was because of the pressure or the alcohol, Jason didn’t know. Billy had slowly snuggled into Jason’s side over time; ever since Rita’s first defeat, Billy had been feeling this growing need to share the littlest touches with Jason- Jason knew that the slightest brush of skin, a moment’s hold of hands, spoke something that Billy Cranston couldn’t even put into words. The ex-quarterback welcomed such actions; it quenched his love for the boy, gave him something to fight for that was beyond this pitiful town.

Jason lifts Billy’s hand to his lips and kisses the skin softly, ignoring how his cheeks flushed and missing how Cranston’s goose-bumps and tiny hairs spiked. They maintained eye-contact for the longest moment; Billy’s dark orbs staring back into Jason’s bright ones. Billy could lose himself happily in them; allow the brightest of his irises to cushion him, to light up his lovely little world. Jason gives the boy a soft smile, lightly running a thumb over the spot of skin where he kissed. Billy responds with a toothy grin, his eyes crinkling in happiness.

 _It breaks Jason’s heart_. Once again, he’s reminded of the physical pain he felt when Billy wouldn’t respond to his pleads- reminded how his Red heart felt as though it couldn’t go on without his Blue. Jason understands it now, understands why he felt so heartbroken. ‘ _This is love. Unfathomable love_.’

And not some platonic love; no, this was the love that Jason would laugh over in romance movies, and would be left feeling empty and unfulfilled after in novels. Jason Scott was in love with Billy Cranston- and he never planned to love him any less.

And now? Now that could crumble completely. In Jason’s hands, would be the dust of his Billy, their love, with Rita towering over him with a cackle so cold-

‘ _Even if he did love you, I’ll make sure he’s the first to die_.’

“I’m so sorry for what I’m going to do.” Jason whispers, blinking back the tears that he refuses to spill- because he’s _Jason Scott_ , the Red Ranger, team leader. “Just remember that I love you, Billy.” The words barely make it out strong; their structure giving way underneath his guilt, drowning in his sadness as a tear leaks from his sparkling eyes.

Billy twists his hand hesitantly and now holds Jason’s, his smile faltering as his eyebrows furrow in concern; he doesn’t understand. “Jason, don’t apologise,” Billy places a quick kiss on his hand, drawing back to see if it made the boy feel any better.

Another tear fell from Jason’s eyes. Billy swallowed harshly, immediately placing another sweet kiss on his hand. “I love you too, Jason.” Another kiss. “Please don’t feel sad,” And another. “Please don’t cry.”

Jason’s smile grows wildly, his toothy grin shining more brightly than the bomb-fire ever could, and all tears are now welcomed as he revels in Billy’s proclaimed love. This isn’t how he ever dreamt of finding the one he would love unconditionally forever. The world was cruel if such a beautiful thing is to happen before it ends. But Jason _revels_ in it, _basks_ in it- savours the moment before Rita could ruin it.

“I love you, Jason.” Billy repeats again, leaning back and holding his hand tighter. “Don’t forget that I love you.”

“Can I hold you, Billy?” Jason croaks, arms already open and begging to be filled. The answer was immediate; Billy confidently pulled Jason into a hasty, messy embrace. “I have to do this, Billy,” Jason mutters into Billy chequered sweater, but it’s muffled. The boy tried to crane his neck, but Jason just holds him tighter.

The fire perfectly casted shadows on the other Rangers; Trini on a yellow camping chair, arching over Kimberly as she runs one hand through her hair and chugs from a bottle in the other, and Kimberly sitting cross-legged as she leans back into the touch from the gravelly ground, throwing a glance over at Taylor and lolling her head back as she laughs at one of his cheesy jokes, no doubt.

Jason watches over them as his tears seem to pour uncontrollably; Kimberly had confided in Jason about her feelings for Trini, told him that they grown overwhelmingly immense and Kimberly was _terrified_. It was something that she never felt before- nothing had enraptured her so strongly before, and it horrified her. Kimberly Hart, ex-cheerleader, the Pink Ranger, had never been so _inexperienced_ , so foreign to a concept before in her life, and that fuelled her fear.

The fear that Trini wouldn’t reciprocate a single shred of the emotion.

Anyone with eyes could tell that wouldn’t be the case: ‘ _You’re blind if you can’t see how head-over-heels that girl is for you, Kim_.’

It’s a different case with Trini, however; Trini was had been reluctant to talk anymore about herself after their first bomb-fire, not even to Zack Taylor; the two seemed inseparable during their breaks, as crazy appealed to crazy. Zack even had his ringtone set to _'Black and Yellow'_ for whenever she called, and Trini would visit his shack on growingly frequent occasions to help with Mrs. Taylor, and to make the time far more enjoyable for the boy. The two nobody’s could discuss and joke about _anything_ , but Zack had already told Jason that her lips would be forever sealed, _'So long as she breathes, dude_.'  Trini still shrouds herself in mystery and melancholy - yet, even a fool could tell how Trini’s demeanour would shift when she was around Kimberly; she was touchier, much more open, comfortable, and yet much more cautious and careful.

But as Jason stared from across Billy’s shoulder, he knew that time for them is shortening. They’ll never get their chance together like every romance movie guarantees, that every novel promises.

“I have to do this.” Jason whispers to himself; _this has to be done_. He wipes his eyes on Billy’s sweater before pulling back. Billy stares into Jason’s bloodshot eyes, and despises how he doesn’t understand what has shattered Jason. His fists clench together as he glares into the fire, thoughts shooting through his head, disregarding the science and the mathematics as he focuses all his energy on Jason. _Jason Scott_. ‘ _Is he being bullied? No, Jason would slap them. Maybe he needs help with his homew- no, Billy. Shoot! Is he, no- maybe_ -‘

“You’re here, aren’t you Rita?” Jason’s croak snaps Billy from his deep, scolding thoughts. The boy pops open another can and throws his head back for the greater income of liquid courage. Billy focusses on the way Jason’s throat bobs beneath his stubble, before he widens his perspective to take in the dishevelled and exhausted leader. There are so many indications that scream he hasn’t slept, or barely even relaxed- but Billy still marvels how the fire brilliantly lights Jason.

The announcement makes Zack straighten his back and cough, the grip tightening around his can. He doesn't realise he’s crushing it until the weak metal screeches in protest to his inhuman grip. “Jason, what the _hell_ -“

“Rita is here. And you _know it_ , and I know it, and Zordon knows it.” Scott interrupts, throwing the empty can behind him and bringing both hands up to rub his face violently, the unkempt bristles impaling his palms.

“You’re drunk, Jace.” Kimberly scoffs, pushing Trini’s hands off her suddenly and rising into a stance in retort to Jason’s. “I think it’s time we put out the fire-“

“I drank, because I am well fucking aware how much that bitch has messed us up, Kimberly. And who the hell are you to deny that Rita isn’t still here,” He spits, anger pooling up inside of him. Jason doesn’t intend to be spiteful they all know that; Jason Scott has the kindest soul. That doesn’t change how Billy flinches in response, how Trini trembles in anger, how Zack stares at him in disbelief. Kimberly takes one step back, then two, as her eyes glare at Jason through the fire. She notices his bloodshot eyes, and panic envelopes her as she realises that if Jason Scott is frightened- _their Red Ranger, their leader_ \- then they all should be too. “Rita is inside one of us. She is inside one of us and that person is gonna die. No, that person is going to become Rita and Kim,”

His voice breaks, and her name draws her closer to the fire, closer to Jason. “I’m so fucking scared.” He whimpers, bringing his arms behind his head and giving a dry laugh. They stare at him with wide eyes, at his tears that the fire light glistens off.

 _They’re just kids_.

“Don’t you dare say she’s coming back, _don’t you dare_ -“ Kimberly chokes, stance faltering inwards as she stumbles back and shivers. Her breathing hitches and soon, _her whole breath ceases as the thick smoke of the fire invades her lungs and she can't breathe and her Zord is crushing her_ -

Kimberly twists immediately on the soles of her feet as a bottle smashes from behind, abruptly drawing her out of her flashback before hiding her panic with an unsteady cough. Hart steps aside and looks down at the sabretooth cub ready to pounce; Trini’s nostrils flared, and she’s breathing wildly, her chest rising and deflating like a speedy heart. “She’s _dead_!” She roars, ignoring how the blood pools in her clenched fist and how the bottle shatters beneath her yellow sneakers as she takes a dangerous step towards the fire. “ _I_ bitch-slapped her into space, Jason. She’s fucking _dead_.”

“Trini is right, Jason,” Billy speaks up, rising to his feet hesitantly; watching people stand suddenly and argue made him panic, so he wants to approach as reasonably and as calmly as he can.

 _But he’s so scared_. “It isn’t scientifically possible that Rita could come back to earth. Her skin and the tissue underneath would’ve swollen as the water in her body vaporised in the absence of atmospheric pressure, a-and-“

“Leave it, Scott,” Zack mumbles weakly, loud enough to interrupt Billy's rambling. His head is lowered, eyes focussed on the rubble beneath his boots, entranced by how his tear darkens the mud, gathers the dust.

“Please.” Taylor forces out, bringing his eyes up to meet Jason’s. Scott’s jaw clenches at the emotion, and his heart swells-

_But he knows he must keep going._

“Rita, she’s feeding off our energy. It could be any of us, but we’re so damaged that we can’t tell Rita apart from PTSD,” Jason explains, itching at his stubble and running his fingers through his hair as he continues to think, _'God, think dammit_!'. “If we don’t find out who it is, then they’ll die and Rita will come back. I know that much.”

“W-we need to talk to each other. If Rita is really here, inside someone’s head then, then no more secrets, okay?” Kimberly speaks up, nodding her head and looking to the other Rangers. Billy returns the nod enthusiastically, Zack swallows hard, but cheers to it with his can, and Jason releases a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, a smile tugging at his lips.

But beside her, there is silence. Kimberly turns her head towards the Yellow Ranger; her head is high, jaw clenched and glaring into the fire. Kim nods at Jason, before ushering the girl away from the crowd. “Hey, c’mon, you know we gotta do this-“

“Fine. Fine! Whatever.” Trini spits, scowling into the darkness, eyes focussed on the nothingness in the distance- anywhere that isn’t Kim. The other girl’s hands come up to her cheeks and tilts her head up, thumbs stoking the skin gently. Trini's eyes are still reluctant to look into Kimberly's.

"T., look at me," Kimberly whispers, leaning down to catch Trini's eyes with her own. She surprised to find harboured tears in the hazel, and Kimberly's heart jolts in pain; she wants to just engulf the girl in her embrace, whisper her reassurances and sweet nothings until Trini finally says _something_. But now isn't the time, and Trini won't talk. “We’re gonna be okay.” Kimberly whispers softly, nodding until Trini reciprocates it. Without hesitation, her lips meets the girl’s forehead, before her arms wrap her into a tight embrace. Trini stiffens at first, but slowly melts into Kim’s arms, and Hart can feel her heart in her throat.

The two Rangers return hand in hand to find the boys beginning to clean up their mess, and the fire beginning to dim. “Hey,” Trini croaks, waiting for each head to snap up before she swallows harshly, and pushes her words out. “You can all crash at my house tonight, or, whenever you need a place. It’s just me now, so…”

She collects smiles and nods around the campfire, and feels Kim’s hand slither into her own sticky one. “C’mon, let’s go get your hand cleaned up.” Kimberly whispers, pressing another kiss into the girl’s forehead. Trini had happily forgotten the gash in her palm, and being reminded of how the alcohol seeped into her sore flesh made her wince. 

"You're staying too, right?" The words slip out desperately, and Trini inwardly screams at the smoothness (or lack thereof) and shuts her eyes as she sighs, staring at her shoes as her hair protects her. But Kimberly laughs lightly, oblivious to Trini's internal conflict as she brings a hand up to brush her hair aside, finding the adorable Latino buried underneath.

"You had to ask?" Kimberly hums. "I'm sorry T., but you're stuck with me." Trini snorts in response, and finally brings up her eyes to look at Kimberly. As the bomb-fire extinguishes, and darkness drowns them, Kimberly ushers out her promise: "I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever."

' _She doesn't love you Pink. Who could love a betrayer? You couldn't be trusted with pictures, what makes you think you can be trusted with Deedee's heart? What makes you think you can be trusted with the Pink powercoin?_ '

 

* * *

 


	2. Lips Spill Words, And Lips Touch Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bomb-fire, the Rangers retreat to Trini's empty house. They confide in each other, reveal the nightmares they harbour, and somehow, in just a handful of hours, they're closer than ever.

_Trini watches helplessly as her parents wordlessly pack the car; dragging along boxes that are filled to the brim with small toys that the girl recognises from her childhood, of every beautiful ornament that made the establishment at least somewhat pleasant. Somethings the girl doesn’t even recognise, things that have sat downstairs on counters for years. Trini has been a ghost for too long; not even her own house sparks any recognition, any memories._

_Trini wishes that they could pack forever, just so they don’t go._

_The last box is loaded, and her parents pay her no mind as they enter the front seats, too occupied with their seatbelts to realise that Trini lets a few tears fall. Immediately she scolds herself; she can’t cry, not in front of them. This wasn’t her decision._

_The car backs up from the drive way, and Trini’s eyes finally hits her mother’s- it’s felt like years. June maintains eye-contact, lips pressed together to make the straightest line, to make the most emotionless face; her eyes bear no love, not even a shred of sadness- they’re just there; empty, piercing the girl’s soul, like the glassy eyes of a cheap doll that was just crafted to look charming and cheerful. That's all this family ever was, fake, a pretty illusion._

_Little faces can be seen in the back windows, and squeaky protests erupt as the wheels begin to roll. Tears and shrieks of her name pour from them windows, but her father doesn’t cease his driving, she's never seen him so soulless, so distant as he turns the wheel and steps on the pedal and she won’t cry-_

_And suddenly the car is gone, they’re all gone, and before the wind dances by, before the trees sway in rhythm, before a single tick emits from her watch, Trini releases a choked sob. Her knees grow weak and they tremble beneath her weight, her body hitting the grass and her hands ripping out the roots as she howls into the empty night. Shivering hands grip her hair as the loneliness begins to envelop her- she ignores the grass that coats her hands, the moisture that drips from her fingers. Trini’s heartbeat increases tenfold, the trembling of her lip uncontrollable as she realises,_

_‘They can’t go.’_

_Trini’s mind is clouded in fear, in despair- too focussed on the sudden heartache and loneliness that she doesn't realise her legs lifted her quivering body and broke into a sprint, into the direction the cries and protests had died. She ignores the voice in her head that tells her to ‘stop’, which tells her that ‘it isn’t right to use your powers over this, this isn’t worth getting caught over’. But she ignores it all._

_Panic rises into her throat as the junctions separate, and darkness begins to obscure any roads in sight beyond the canyons- and it bubbles over as anger when there’s no car insight, no remnants of tracks in the sand, or gas in the air. Still, Trini sprints on; the muscles in her body scream but there’s no intent to stop, no intent to let exhaustion drag her down to the ground._ _Is that a tail-light in the distance? An engine revving from beyond this mountain of rock?_ _No matter what turn she takes, or how fast she runs, Trini is always met with nothing. Trini is alone. An itch crept beneath her skin, sharp pangs prodding her flesh-_

_'I told you we're alike, Deedee. Doesn't it hurt? Doesn't it hurt when the ones you love abandon and betray you? It's only high-time before the others do, too. It's because you're you. You can't change fate, Yellow. You're destined for evil. If you would just take my hand-'_

 

“So Crazy Girl, I think it’s time to reveal why you have an entire house to yourself now, ‘cause, I’m jealous.” Taylor yells from the back of the truck, his face pressed against the back window. It earns a laugh from the small girl, before voices quieten down and she realises they’re all waiting for a response.

“My dad got a promotion, and Mamá was inclined to move again.” She shrugs, looking out of the truck’s dirty window as she begins to count the stars. Kimberly’s hand finds its way into her own again, and Trini has to swallow down her heart.

“Dude, how the hell did you convince her to let you stay?” Jason asks from behind the wheel, looking into the mirror to catch Trini’s eyes. She looks deep into his bloodshot ones for a moment, before going back to the stars. The itch beneath the skin of her throat flamed again, growing in intensity as time went on but, Trini just masked her irritation with a cough.

_‘No me estoy yendo, Mamá.’_

_‘No tienes nada que decir en esto, T-‘_

_‘Me estoy quedando.’_

_‘Tienes una familia y-‘_

_‘T yo soy gay.’_

“Simple,” Trini muttered, clearing her throat as the moment replays itself in her head again and again and _again_ \- “I’ve a crazy religious family. I got myself disowned and dropped the gay-bomb. I’m a Ranger, there’s gotta be five. I’m not gonna leave the Krispy Kreme unprotected.”

Zack’s smile faltered from behind the window as he goes back to picking at his nails, and Kimberly’s grip on her hand falters momentarily. “You know, you’re cool with us, Trini.” Billy turns in his seat and whispers, extended a closed fist once again. But his time Trini bumps it with her own bloody one, and grins at him.

“Yeah, we’re cool.” She hums, leaning back into her seat and pulling her beanie down as she rests. “Y’know Zack, if you ever want a cool place for your mom to stay, I’ve a whole house waiting for you. Mamá left me a fuck-ton of money, and I’d been saving up for it for a long time anyway,” That earns her a tighter squeeze of Kimberly’s hand.

From the back, Zack grunts as he wipes away a tear that drools down his dirty face. He adjusts his hat and looks onto the road that disappears into the darkness. He thinks about selling the shack, counts up the money from every little thing that could be worth the slightest bit of money… “Thanks, Crazy Girl…” Zack murmurs, tapping the glass to get the girl’s attention. Trini hums in response, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Silence befalls the truck once again, but it’s welcomed; this closeness between the Rangers allow them to quietly enjoy one another’s company, and sometimes that’s the best way to look after each other. They don’t have to waste words to remind each other they’re there. It's somewhat sickly poetic, Jason thinks, but it's true.

For Billy, the silence was enough to lose himself in the endless depths of his wondrous mind, for him to concentrate on the problem at hand; there is no _scientific_ explanation for how Rita is back no Earth- no, _inside_ of one of them, _feeding_ off one of them, and it _terrifies_ him. His knowledge, that’s he’s been praised so much for, that he’s relied solely on for years, is suddenly useless to him. For Billy, knowledge and understanding was everything, it’s what made him unique and smart- and for that to be of no use, meant Billy was of no use-

“Hey,” Jason’s voice softly brings him out of his deep thoughts, a warm hand moving from the gear to sit atop his own. And suddenly his thoughts quieten, to focus on the boy driving. _Jason Scott._  “I know what you’re doing, Billy,” He whispers, breaking his eyes from the road to glance at the Blue Ranger. Billy’s lips parted, but no words came out. Billy Cranston's never been confused before; he'd managed to nail algebra as a second language, managed to understand the Morphing Grid like he'd spent centuries cooped up in the ship studying it, when in reality it had been mere weeks. Billy Cranston had managed to find the Zeo Crystal in _days_. He simply lowered his head in defeat and tried to calm the thoughts that threatened to erupt, and they're so _loud_ \- “It’s okay.”

Billy's head snaps up again, like a spaniel when his name is called. He can’t help but find Jason’s green eyes captivating, no matter how exhausted they look. They make his toothy grin widen without him realising.

* * *

 

Mattresses and stray blankets layered the living room, the late night television whispering through the lifeless house. Rangers resided on the sofas or inside their sleeping bags, while strays lingered in the kitchen to collect what little food was in the fridge. Trini settled with some chicken wings that were soon to be out of date- that, and she could make some _killer_ wings. Spices were left abandoned on the counter, so Trini used them to her benefit, not paying too much mind to the fact that, that’s all she had been left with (excluding the cross that had been left high on the wall, high enough that Trini couldn't reach it). With all the cookware gone, they settled with paper cups and plates, ‘ _Truly living life_.’

Trini stared deep into the oven, keeping an eye on the contents and becoming all too distracted by her thoughts. She doesn’t want to be alone; the week had gone by too quickly. She had longed for the empty rooms with torn wall paper and dusty surfaces, to be occupied. To have voices to wake up to, to sit around the dinner table with other souls.          Funny, everything she used to hate, is what she could kill for now.

Slender arms wrap around her waist, taking the small girl by surprise. It wasn't too long before Kimberly rested her chin on her tense shoulder, and Trini melted into the much needed embrace. “Smells good, chef.” She mumbled, drawing in an exaggerated breath through her nose and tickling at Trini’s sides. The smaller girl released a laugh and snorted, catching Kimberly’s eyes in the reflection of the glass.

“I’m gonna make sure these wings melt your _face off_ ,” Trini twists in their embrace and prods at Kimberly’s stomach. “They’re gonna be fucking awesome.”

“I would expect nothing less, great chef.” Kim cooed, stepping back to organise the plates and cups. “But let’s not forget the time you set fire to the popcorn in the microwave.” She teased, becoming bored as she stacked the cups into a pyramid.

“Oh my god Kim, that was one time.” Trini groaned, pushing away from the oven to glare at Kimberly. “Let it go, princess. I’m actually a kick-ass cook.”

The timer rang from behind her, earning cheers from the boys in the living room. Perhaps spiced wings and the sweetest coffee wasn’t the best of combinations, but it was all they had to keep them fed, hydrated, and awake for the night. Trini remembered what had happened at the bomb-fire, and had internally prayed to every god in the books that Jason will it go- but deep down, she knows it has to be discussed, even if she doesn’t have the _slightest clue_ what’s going on.

‘ _You can’t run away from me like you do all of your problems, Deedee. I’ll always be here, and you won't ever be able to run from me_.’

The itch beneath her flesh takes her by surprise, and the smaller girl has to pinch at the skin to try and reach it. Kimberly notices the discomfort, her arms slithering around Trini to keep her arms pinned to her sides. “Hey, not too rough, T.,” She whispers, leaning down to kiss at the inflamed spot and sore nail marks. “You’ll hurt yourself.” Kimberly's hand slithers down to Trini's bandaged one, and she caresses her rough knuckles. Trini nods weakly, swallowing hard as remnants of Rita's voice still echoed in her head. "You'll tell me when you need to talk, right?"

"I'm fine being alone, Kim."

"That's not what I asked, T."

“Help me get these wings out, will you?” She asks, pushing away from the taller girl and shaking her head as she opens the oven door, hit by the warm air that prickles her eyes.

“Sure thing.” Hart agrees quietly, staring at the back of the girl's head with sad eyes.

As promised, the wings were _hot_ \- nevertheless everyone enjoyed them; Zack had tried to part people with their chicken, using his puppy dog eyes- and failing- to appeal for more food. The group laughed and teased each other, taking a precious moment to forget about all the bad they had been cursed with; they joked and embraced each other, sitting on laps and striking one another with pillows of their designated colours. They would leap from sofa to sofa, launch themselves from blow-up beds and hide beneath their quilts...until there was nothing else to do, but _talk_.

Now they had all sobered up, Jason sat himself next to Billy. “I think it’s time, guys.” He announced, voice softer than it had been at the bomb-fire; there was no husk to it, no slurred speech, no raised voices. It was time to confide in each other, and Jason was going to initiate it respectfully, comfortably. “I’ll go first,” He swallowed hard, finally tearing his eyes off Billy. Cranston sensed the boy's fear; nobody can harbour all that pain, carry all of that responsibility on their back, and be alone. He itched a hand up his own knee, close enough to extend his fifth digit and caress Jason’s leg.

‘ _Go on, tell them about how much of a failure you are. Watch them disown you as their leader. You don’t deserve the Red Coin if you’re cowardly_.’

Jason lightly shakes his head and closes his eyes, cursing the voice that lingers in his ears. He will prevail over her, ‘ _I am the Red Ranger for a reason, Rita. The coins don’t make mistakes_.’ And there is silence, her voice dissipating into nothingness and Jason can _breathe_.

Eyelids rise to reveal his green irises, and the others are snuggled into quilts and hugging pillows to their chests, patiently waiting for their leader to speak.

“It’s stupid really, and I know I shouldn’t let it get to me. To think, the Red Ranger, the ex-quarterback, _the_ _Jason Scott_ , major fuck-up of the century, could let a few words get to him…” No one interrupts him, and it surprises him that their patience continues. They all look into his eyes, and he doesn’t know where to settle his own; Kimberly wears a sad smile, knows exactly what he’s talking about; Trini's face is unreadable, but her eyebrow is quirked up as she continues to wait; Zack rests his chin on his hand, his lips turning into a tiny soft smile as he catches Jason’s eyes; Billy eyebrows are raised, sadness pooling in his eyes- he wants the words to come out, but they don’t.

“She gets into my head,” He places a finger on his temple and twists. “She won’t shut the fuck up, and it’s like she’s everywhere. I’m trying so hard to ignore her but she keeps coming back, she burrows her way in and…I’m the _leader_. I shouldn’t be this fucking weak but, I don’t know. I don’t know how to ignore her, and I don’t know how to make this all okay, a-and I don’t know how to draw her out, and, I don’t know how to be a leader.” Jason mutters, finishing weakly as he stares out of the window. He could look anywhere but into their eyes.

“Well, first thing’s first,” Zack sighs, leaning back into his beanbag and clearing his throat. His expression was serious, and Jason supposes Zack would be in certain situations; the boy has a lot of wisdom to preach, and so Taylor’s voice sparked no fear in his gut. Zack Taylor is a mature boy, contrary to popular belief.

“You could’ve fooled me with your ‘ _I don’t know how to be a leader’_ shit.” His dark eyes stare deep into Jason’s, but neither of them break the contact. “I used to watch you on the field, Scott. I saw how you used to help the guys train, and I used to watch you play. You would tap ‘em on the back, given ‘em a pep talk and send them on their ways with no worries. Just like that. And that was when you were a quarterback, golden boy.”

“How the hell do you know all this, Taylor?”  Trini interrupted, an expression of disbelief stamped on her face. She tipped her coffee back, ignoring how the liquid scorched her throat, and waited for a response.

“What, can’t a dude watch the boys too?” Zack winked, chuckling. “Besides, I may have tried to get in once or twice, but my attendance was poor so it was a no-go. But that’s beside the point,”

The Black Ranger’s eyes settle back onto Jason, his cheesy grin melting into a soft smile. “You were already a natural leader before this responsibility was thrown onto you. To be fair, I wouldn’t want to be a leader either but, there’ll be no one I’d want more to lead this group of misfits.” He lifted his paper cup in cheers, his smile twisting into a typical Zack shit-eating grin. “You’re our leader, Jason, natural and great. To the Red Ranger!” He cheered, throwing his cup higher into the air. The others laughed and followed suit, exclaiming compliments and chants.

Kimberly is the first to grow quiet as she straightens up on the floor and brings her knees to her chest, twirling the paper cup in her hand in front of them. From the other side of their crooked little circle, Trini eyes search for Kim’s as she notices the taller girl’s demeanour shift.         The Pink Ranger refuses to look up.

“Me next,” She declares, placing the cup down beside her leg. Kimberly brings her eyes to Jason, and smiles weakly. “No more skipping.”

“Kim…” Trini hums from across her, tilting her head slightly to catch her eyes. “You don’t have to-“

“No, I do.” Kim says sternly. “I was the one to suggest this.”  She swallows harshly, realising she hasn’t constructed an explanation or an emotional speech, now that she’s thrown herself into the depth of their ceremony. All eyes are on her, but no sentences make sense in her head, no words can fully describe the terror that immerses her mind, that rattles her body.

Kimberly figured it might just work better if she let her mouth off the leash. “I’m always in my Zord, when we were holding our own to protect the Crystal. He hit my roof and turned the wings in on themselves and I was _trapped_ -“ Kim stutters, suddenly breathless. Zack runs a hand down her arm, reminding her to stay present. _Damned if she goes back there again_. “I always go back there, in the cockpit. I couldn’t get out and I couldn’t _breathe_. I always go back there and every time I do, that bitch just watches me chokes, and she breathes and mocks me and _I can’t breathe anymore_ …” Kimberly chokes out with prickling eyes, her hands are trembling lightly, but she hides them beneath the quilt before anyone can notice, and blinks the tears away. “It’s like she’s just draining me of everything, and she just laughs.”

Nothing but gentle breaths fill the atmosphere, and Kimberly feels the silence and shame weigh down on her; it’s heavy against her chest, and her breathing picks up pace as she-

Trini launches herself across the circle from the sofa and lands roughly on her knees as she engulfs the taller girl in her arms. Hushes are whispered into her ear as Kimberly leans in, arms gathered up in Trini’s baggy shirt as she shivers. Trini continues to anchor her in the present; her reassurances and promises drowning out Rita’s laugher. “Hey, Kimmy come on, shh,” She whispers, bringing a hand up to run through Kim’s hair while the other scrunches the back of Kim’s pyjama shirt. “I’m here, you’re here. You’re okay, c’mon stay with me Kim.” Trini’s voice shakes; she doesn’t know what she’s doing but she has no intent in stopping. Kimberly’s arms are now around the smaller girl, bringing her down and settling her onto her lap. Kim allows the tears to spill from her eyes; she sobs quietly into the crook of Trini's neck, and Trini ignores the itch where Kim's head lies. Instead, her embrace tightens, and her lips meet her head as she continues to make promises.

' _I'll kill her, too._ '

“I-I can help you with some breathing techniques, if you’d like, Kimberly.” Billy calls out, sliding off the sofa to sit beside the girl. “They could help if you ever feel like you’re back in the Zord. Normally when I feel like I'm underwater again, I tend to try and take really deep breathes and see if I can hold them for three seconds, then six-“

“Billy?” Jason interrupts, his voice light and eyes wide and sad. Billy stops immediately, head snapping back to Scott as he crosses his legs.

“Yes Jason?” He asks, utterly drawn to the boy. What could Jason need? Perhaps Billy could give him his own coffee if he’s thirsty, or he could walk down to the nearest side shop that he knows would be open; sometimes when his father would come home late from the mines, he would be slightly peckish and without telling his wife, him and Billy would-

“You have flashbacks of when you was underwater?” Jason croaks, placing his coffee cup down so he too could slide off the sofa and be on the same level as Billy, approaching tentatively.

The boy nods. “When I close my eyes, I’m back at the docks. Sometimes I sleepwalk at night and wake up in the fishnets by the ships.” Billy explains, turning on the floor to face Jason, but his expression falters as he looks deeper into his emerald eyes. Fear and sadness stirs in his stomach suddenly, becoming more violent as he thinks about it harder. “In my dreams, she pulls me deeper and deeper and, I can’t kick her off. I can’t escape and it’s just like when I drowned. I can’t swim away and it goes so dark and cold and I can’t move.” Billy’s voice is barely a whisper, his eyes glancing over his team. In the end, they rest on Jason, and Billy can feel a pain in his heart that is indescribable. “I don’t want to die again, Jason.”

‘ _Even if he did love you, I’ll make sure he’s the first to die_.’

Before Jason has time to ask, he finds himself throwing his arms around Billy, drawing him into a messy hug. Scott doesn’t deny the tears, and he doesn’t fight the urge to grip and lower Billy’s head as his lips crash into the buzz, before pulling him back into the hug. “I won’t let her touch you.” Jason whispers into his shoulder, his voice quivering.

‘ _Even if he did love you, I’ll make sure he’s the first to die_.’

Billy paid no mind to the uncomfortable and messy embrace- instead he focussed on the tightness of this throat, the heat of his face, the rhythm of Jason’s heart against his own. Jason Scott. _Billy Cranston loves Jason Scott_.

' _I'll snap his neck like a twig, and you can watch his lifeless body float on the waves. And you'll be too cowardly to swim after it, all because the little boy as a fear of water-_ '

Trini coughs lightly, releasing Kimberly from her embrace so she can sit beside her. She’s not quick to gather her thoughts; there’s not much to say, but she wants to place it on the table, along with the others’ confessions. This time, it wasn’t a matter of staying strong- she had watched three of them conquer their own thoughts already, spat in Rita’s face with the biggest 'fuck you' already, and Trini wasn’t about to let them down. The Yellow Ranger glances at Zack, only pushing her words out once she’s confident he won’t say anything first.

“I can sleep fine, at first. Training tires me out or the day gets so boring that I’ve nothing more to do but sleep,” The girl mumbles, smiling to the carpet. “But that’ll never last long. Three thirty-two in the morning. Rita always come back at three thirty-two. And she’ll crawl through my window and always be on my ceiling like she was that night.” She laughs dryly. Trini lifts her had up to glare at the cream of her ceiling, tilting it slightly, like she was just _challenging_ Rita to appear. “Sometimes her claw is around my neck, sometimes I can feel it underneath my skin.”

Trini’s hands pick at the carpet, tugging at the lose strands as she watches them part from the ground. “That bitch kissed me that night- my first kiss, wow, that’s memorable.” She joked, but only she was laughing. “But it was like I was exhausted after, and I couldn’t fight back and- she licked me, too. She’s completely invaded my personal space, there was no way she could get any closer to me. And she smells like ass too,” It earns the faintest snort from Zack, and Trini smiles. “That’s it.” She mumbled. “That’s all I got. Pass the parcel, right Taylor?” Trini stated, cheering him with her coffee.

Zack sunk deeper into the beanbag and kicked his legs out as he stretched. Thankfully, he hadn’t kissed Rita, and no matter how bad his nightmares would get, he was happy they wouldn’t get _that_ bad. He snickers to himself as he takes one last swig of his coffee, and settles the cup down on the side table. “The shack is small, so it’s not like I’d stray far away from my mom, whenever I’m actually there. Y’know, before, I’d wanna be anywhere but there, because I was so _scared_ of waking up and…and finding her…” Zack licked his drying lips, and brought his hands up to wipe away the tears brimming his eyes. “But now, after Goldar and all that shit, I stay with her, and I watch her sleep because I’m _so_ scared. It was fine, until Rita- she would, she would just stand there next to my mom.” His voice strained, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to make sense of it all. “And every time she appeared, she would just get closer and closer, and I couldn’t move. She would watch me beg and she would just creep closer and I told her I would do anything if she just left us alone-“ Zack inhaled sharply as his breath stutters. “W-what if I’m the vessel? What if I kill my mom?” He sobs, hands covering his face.

Not a second goes by before they’re all atop him, embracing any part of him they could get. Zack sobs into whoever’s shoulder that is, grasps the hand of whoever’s that it, leans into the arms of whoever that is. And they all stay like that; hours could go by, every responsibility could wash over them and they could still be tangled in each other. But as the clock ticked away and yawns interrupted the silence, Jason made the executive decision to send everyone to bed.

Zack had sobbed to exhaustion, his limp limbs flailing out to the sides of his beanbag as the other Rangers untangled themselves from him. He snored lightly, face tight and wet from tears, and the bedding around him dishevelled. They could hug him for hours on end.

Jason tugged Billy to his mattress and lifted his red quilt to welcome the boy in. Billy complied instantly, allowing Jason’s muscled arm to lay atop of his planking body. His heart drummed within his ribcage, and he wondered if Jason could feel it too. Billy turned his head to the side, capturing the emerald eyes that he adores so much. If only he had the words to tell Jason how beautiful his eyes are, if only there was a scientific explanation as to why Jason is so unbearably captivating. “Hey Jason?” He whispered.

“Yeah Billy?” Jason replied, a small smile playing on his lips. Billy couldn’t help but smile back.

“I love you.” Jason’s smile grew; it stretched across his face, plumped his cheeks and his teeth glistened. Billy has never read a romance novel in his life, but if this is what it consists of, then he knows what his new favourite books are.

“I love you too, Billy.” Jason whispered, leaning forward slightly. Billy looked down at Jason, and decidedly plumped his lips and closed his eyes, waiting for the other boy's lips. His brows furrowed when Jason huffed a sweet laugh, and Billy opened his eyes just as Jason’s lips lightly pressed into his own. Billy found his eyes flickering closed again, and even as Jason pulled back, his lips remained pouted as his mind replayed the moment; that was more fulfilling than answering a question in class, or getting the correct wires aligned on a circuit board of one of his new inventions. This was the best thing Billy Cranston has ever experienced.

Billy Cranston is in love with Jason Scott.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm pretty chuffed I've got the second chapter up already, but it took me ages to write. Chapters might be updated at a slower rate but, I'll continue to work on it. So far, I think it's going pretty well! Don't forget to drop anything in the comments if you want to suggest some ideas and improvements, and I'll try to in-cooperate them in future chapters.  
> Thanks for such a great response for the first chapter! Hopefully the second one to do it a little justice. Laters! x


	3. Little Boys Don't Float

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the night isn't going as swell as everyone had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to 'Can I Exist' by MISSIO, and it fits perfectly with the chapter.

The early morning air cools the sweat that pools on Jason’s chest, that drools down his temples, that drenches the quilt. And yet, he remains in the midst of the terror, the nightmare that roars on within his mind. The sweat is fitting for someone who is drowning.

‘ _I told you I would kill him. You can’t save him this time, Red_.’

Suddenly water invades his lungs, the salt burning his lips as the cold sea enwraps him in a deathly blanket. The fishnet pins his limbs to his trembling body, the rope slithering up to noose his throat. The boy reaches out to the blue that glistens in the deep water, that dances in the reflection of the moonlight, and roars in protest when it dissipates in the dark depths of the sea and, _Billy is gone_. The last remnants of air rise from the darkness, and nothing more swims up. No bubbles, no boy.

Jason Scott, the Red Ranger, the _leader_ , the one who held Billy Cranston to sleep with kisses and promises, has let him die. No once, but _twice_ \- and this time, there are no Rangers to carry him back to the ship, no Morphin Grid to bring him back to life. Jason screams into the darkness, muffled howls and pleas, but there’s nothing.

He ceases his struggles, adamant to never leave Billy alone again. No, this time, Jason will hold his hand to the grave. He thinks of their headstones; how they’ll be placed beside each other, standing tall and close even when the thunder strikes them, even when the rain drowns them out. Because even in death, Jason Scott knows, that Billy Cranston won’t be alone and unloved; Jason’s soul will always be there to remind him that he loves him, to carry the memory of their sweetly peppered kisses, and the delicate little touches.

' _How poetic. It makes me sick._ '

Golden claws hook his jaw, dragging him upwards and tearing the beautifully defined face of Jason Scott. The moonlight bounces off the crimson that now tints the water, and all Jason can see is red. The boy wants to cry out, thrash about but the frozen water has paralysed him- _he just wants to die with Billy_.

His body hits the dock lifelessly, and he hurls the contents of his lungs onto the creaking planks of wood and shivers as he basks in the star-splattered night sky above him; how dare he suffer in such beautiful conditions? How dare Billy not be here to witness space dance in the night sky? He could only imagine the toothy grin of Billy as he lays beside him, exclaiming what star is which planet with a point of his finger, regurgitating facts that he thinks would impress Jason, and he just loses himself in his element. Jason curses the sky, the world, _Rita_ , as he writhes against the nets, kicking off the wood. His eyes meet blistering green ones that pulse in the darkness, and Jason roars; spitting threat after threat, screaming bloody murder as the tendons from his throat bulge and drool slithers down from his chin. He wails for Billy, bellows his name into the darkness and begs that he’s okay. Denial engulfs him as he sobs into the soggy wood of the dock, his voice growing hoarse as the noose around his throat tightens.

‘ _I told you I would kill him_. _Little boys don't float_.’

“Billy!” The name is shrieked from his lips, ripping his throat apart as his body launches from the bed in the darkness. Suddenly he can _breathe_ , and his lungs don't hesitate to act greedily as he gasps as much as his body will allow him. The sweat pours from his body, painfully reminding him of his dream and _Billy_ -

The other side of the bed is empty; the bedding dishevelled and torn but it’s _empty_. “Billy?” Jason croaks into the darkness desperately. ' _This can’t be happening'_.

“Cold,” A voice from across the room interrupts his panic, the beanbag shuffling as the shadow stands. It trembles, but the alarmed eyes glare at Jason. “I’m so cold.” Zack whispers, marching over towards the empty bed. “Where’s Billy?” He mumbles, voice heavy from sleep, the husk prominent.

Jason releases a unsteady breath and furiously shakes his head. “I don’t know-“ He repeats, the rise and fall of his chest picking up pace, mimicking his fearful heart, the horror that drums into his skull and pulses behind his eyes.

“I felt it too,” Another voice croaks from across the room, and the boys draw their attention to the slender body that throws the bedsheets off the other girl. “I felt the cold.” Kimberly states, lightly shaking Trini awake. The small girl shoots up, eyes wide and wild, hands messily grasping for Kimberly.

“Water,” She whispers, hidden behind her dampened locks. Her eyes shoot towards Jason, but she notices the absence of the other body. “Where’s Billy?”

The question burns into Jason’s skull, it's fresh in his ears, pumping painful panic around his body. His heart beats with such ferocity that it could explode; it would feel far less painful than losing Billy. “I had a dream,” He whispered, looking over to Zack and bringing himself up on shaky legs. “I was at the docks.”

Zack nodded hesitantly. “Same.” He mumbled in disbelief, kicking away the bedding at his feet. Dread bubbled within their stomachs and they erupted into a frenzy, bodies clashing into one another as they looked for phones, for Billy- but Jason could only focus the rage; it seemd like seconds ago when his lips had brushed against Billy’s, his arm wrapped around the boy and _how could he let him go_ -

The confliction within him numbed him to the world, delaying him as everyone threw themselves towards the door. Keys were driven into the palm of his hands, bringing him back to the present. “The docks.” Kimberly repeated with urgency, the turmoil dancing with a glint of moonlight in her chocolatey eyes. She sprinted out of the door, following Trini to the Truck and climbing into the back. Jason’s legs, though throbbing, matched the urgency of Kim’s words, and set off into a hasty sprint to his vehicle. Zack resided in the passenger seat and willed Jason to move faster as the key plunged into the ignition. The wheels screeched against the road, throwing the bodies from side to side as Jason sped round corners with no hesitation, the slight drift of the truck fuelling Zack with adrenaline. He was thankful the roads were deserted in the early morning; they couldn't afford any delay. Jason ignores the CCTV cameras, the concerned glances of Zack.

This time, they’ll be ready for the docks, ready for whatever would be there. And this time, no one will die.

‘ _Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_.’

* * *

 

The gull’s hoarse shriek marked the second hour of the morning, and the patter of its feet against the dying wood drummed a chorus with the crashing waves. The song drowned out the noise of the boy thrashing against the cold, of his gasps and chokes as the pungent liquid pushed its way down his throat. His pyjamas were pierced by and tangled in the fishing nets that swam besides the dock, keeping him afloat briefly, before a wave plunged his head under once again. Rinse and repeat. The water beat the boy to exhaustion, and he called out to the ghosts of the sea. The gulls barked with laughter, and flapped their wings goodbye, mocking him as they disappeared into the night sky. The stars sparkled atop the water, but Billy didn’t want to join them. His once wish was to be an astronaut, to explore the depths of the universe and bask in the twinkling beauty of it all.

Another wave crashed over his head; _the box was adjusted on Billy’s head, and through the crack, in the dimmest light, his father stood there, crouched and with the widest grin. ‘You’ll be my little astronaut in no time.’  He stepped back, and Billy takes in his old room as the memory washes over him like water; stars with hints of green plaster the wall, and Billy remembers how he would sit awake at night and count them as they glowed in the darkness. The stars were his sheep that lulled him to sleep._

_‘I’ll bring you back a star, dad.’ Billy squealed, jumping on the spot, and waving his rocket around._ His father’s laugh dissipated as another wave pulled Billy beneath the surface again. He doesn’t want to be with the stars, this time.

Billy reaches out to the shimmering surface, to his father; he claws at the water, kicks away from the darkness as what little light there is, dims, and the tightness in his chest becomes unbearable. His father’s hearty chuckle pulls him above the water again, bringing him back to the present as he struggles against the binds. “D-dad!” Billy cries out, eyes burning from the salty water, but he glares through the teary haze, and finding a towering body atop the deck. He calls out to his father again, tearing a hand through the net and ignoring how the skin mutilates, how the water seeps into the gashes and burns. Billy doesn’t see the blood that trickles down his arm as his fingers stretch desperately towards the body, the crimson warm against his trembling hand.

_His father takes his hand as they run circles around his room, rocketing off the bed and mimicking engines and zooms as they wail with laughter. His father’s eyes are always on Billy, wide and fond as he listens to the boy and his facts, revelling in his knowledge and praising him for every word he speaks. He detours across the room to engulf Billy into his arms and throw him into the air, adoring how Billy’s laughter erupts and echoes throughout the house._

Billy wants his father’s hand now.

His vision clears, and Billy erupts into howls as Rita looms over him from the deck. She stands tall and menacing, claws bared as her green eyes glowed in the darkness like the stars on his walls, basking in the boy’s fear. Rita cackles as his thrashing becomes more violent, as he throws his neck out above the water as he cries.

‘ _No one is coming to save you this time, little Blue. You’re going to d_ -‘

A vehicle pulls up from behind the woman, and Rita's image fades into the light. The gulls shriek in protest as footsteps thump across the wood and interrupt their show, and they retreat into the darkness as Billy begs weakly, the water filling his chest. Jason throws himself onto the deck, desperately extending an arm for Billy to reach for. A tear leaps from Jason’s cheek, pattering onto Billy’s head and his body begins to disappear beneath the water, and Jason can’t reach him; Billy can’t tell his tear apart from the waves crashing against him. Zack wraps his arms around Jason’s waist, his muscles bare and bulging against the harsh wind as he provides support.

“He’s caught in the net!” Jason bellows, grasping at the boy’s finger and hauling Billy up slightly before he staggers forward and Billy’s pulled down by another wave. Kimberly runs her hands through her hair as she watches idly by as horror seeps into her body, bashing a closed fist against her skull as she begs and tries _so hard to think_ -

‘ _You can’t save him. Leave him to die, like you did the first time, Pink_.’

A body crashes into the water beside Billy, and he kicks away from it as he continues to struggle against the binds. A palm rests against his face-

_Billy’s father rests a hand against his son’s face as the cardboard helmet is lifted over his head. ‘I don’t need a star, Billy. You’re already my little star.’ He hums, voice deep and gentle as his baggy eyes squint with his toothy smile, his crow’s feet prominent and the smell of coal hitting Billy’s nostrils._ He anticipates his father’s dry lips against his forehead, and the boy limps in the water as he waits, his vision blackening and exhaustion shrouding him in a welcomed embrace. Billy will wait forever to feel his father’s touch again.

Trini tugged at the remaining netting besides Billy’s feet and she removed her hand from his face as she hauled him up. They break the surface and Trini gasps, kicking off the wooden pillar to lift the Ranger to Jason. “Jason!” She growls, the weight of the boy pushing her under. Trini sinks to the bed, poising with the tips of her toes as she pushes her weight against the ground to throw Billy high enough so the others could relive her of the weight. The movement disrupts the water, and the girl is suddenly surrounded by an endless darkness, left shuddering in the depths of the sea. Golden claws creep round from the wooden pillar, followed by the glistening eyes of Rita. Trini sinks, unresponsive as her muscles lock and she’s _paralysed_ by fear as the claws delicately cup her face and bring her forward, into Rita’s lips. Trini scrunches her eyes tightly as the air in her body is sucked from her lips, and she kicks off the alien.             But nothing is there.

Kimberly throws herself down to the body, hands shaking as her breathing ceased and her heart wailed. “C’mon Billy, _c’mon_!” Her palms are against his chest and she tried to remember her thorough research from the internet. Endless taunts and threats from Rita had ensured late nights and multiple Google windows opened and studied, books borrowed and thrown about her room as she tries to remember _every little detail_ -

‘ _It won’t bring him back, Kimmy..._ '

She leans her whole weight straight down onto the Billy’s breastbone, the centre of his chest, releasing the compression before repeating the process. Jason is besides the boy, tilting his head up with his fingers by his nose, waiting for the go ahead. Kimberly looks up to him and nods, and he tries to ignore the fear in her eyes before closing Billy’s nostrils and crashing his lips into his, exhaling into his mouth.

Minutes go by painfully; the process never seemed to end as the two sobbed over Billy, and Zack and Trini circled around them, feeling useless and ridiculous.

‘ _Not even one of you could do anything. He’s dead, Black_ -‘

“ _Shut up_!” Zack bellows, lashing his arms around him and stomping his feet into the soggy wood. Bringing his arms to his head, the boy battered his temples as Rita’s voice rattled in his mind, reminding him of how much of a _failure_ he-

Billy splutters as he sits up, head narrowly missing Jason’s as he regurgitates the sea water from his lungs. Coughs wrack his body as he doubles over in a fit, anchoring himself on Kimberly. The girl’s arms wrap around him as she releases a choked sobbed, her eyes meeting Jason’s own wet ones, and they both share a sad smile of relief as Kimberly tightens the embrace.

“Hey, buddy,” Jason breathes tentatively, hand reaching out to grasp at Billy’s soaked pyjama shirt. He tugs at is, keeping himself grounded by reminding himself that the boy is _safe_ , and he laughs along with the harsh wind, into the gloomy morning sky. Jason ignores the tears that drool down his face as he crawls over to where Kimberly is cradling Billy, and wraps his arms around the two. Trini releases a dry, throaty laugh, running a trembling hand through her soaked locks, before collapsing onto the wood beside Kim, leaning her head onto the girl’s shoulders and bringing an arm to rest atop of Jason.

But Zack stared at the bundle as they embraced each other, trying to ignore how a dishevelled and rotting Rita towered over them with her spear raised. He rubbed against his eyes roughly, clawing at his eyelids before he opened them again. Rita now stood _in front_ of him and inhaled, gripping his chin, and tilting his face up towards her own. Her sudden presence sent the boy into grand distress.

‘ _I’ll kill them all, and you’ll watch me. I’ll slaughter everyone you love_.’

The boy blinked once, twice- and then she was gone. His knees caved inwards, and he brought himself into his arms as he tried to hold his tears in. “She isn’t here, she isn’t here, _she isn’t here_ -“ He repeated, paying no mind to the hands that rested upon his shoulders and shook him lightly.

“Hey, Zack…” Trini’s whisper was barely a croak as she lowered herself to his level. He was close enough to see the dark bags beneath her eyes, the sickly concoction of pale and tanned skin of her body, the trembling of her lips as she began to shiver in her drenched clothing that weighed down her body. “What’s up?” Her voice was soft and delicate, like how one would speak to a terrified mutt that threatened to run away.

Trini didn’t want Zack to run away.

The boy stared right through her, quivering against the wood as it creaked, teeth chattering as the wind whistled. “I’m going back to the shack…to check on my mom.” He mumbled, reassuring her with a nod of his head- but his eyes still didn’t meet hers. His pupils were dilated and empty, his irises merely dark, empty shells.

Trini’s hand hooked round Zack’s neck and she pulled him closer, resting her forehead against his. Her breath shuddered, and he wondered how cold she was. “Be safe, okay?” Zack gave a curt nod, before the smaller girl threw another hand out and pulled him up on shaky legs.

“I’m gonna stay the night, make sure she’s okay. Thanks for tonight, T.” The boy mutters, turning to leave, but Trini tugs back on his hand. He doesn’t face her.

“We’re here for you, Zack. Always. No matter what she says.” She whispers, silently begging for him to look at her. _Their eyes still don’t meet_.

“I know, Crazy Girl. I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I said this chapter took ages and I'm sitting here eating out a jar of Nutella? I am actually screaming; it had taken me weeks to feel even remotely productive. This chapter is notably shorter than the others, but it was really hard to keep writing it. Hopefully now that this one has ended, I can get back on track and write better again. Anyways, enjoy! Drop me any comments about how I can move on with this if you have any suggestions; all are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there, wandering traveller. If it wasn't already obvious, this is my first Fanfic on AO3. Updates on chapters will vary depending on the feedback given, but I'll be trying my hardest to post as quickly as possible. If you wanna drop any comments or suggestions, please do so; I welcome any ideas or improvements needed. Thanking ya very muchly!


End file.
